A number of psychoactive drugs are regularly added to drinks, beverages or other liquids for human consumption in order to place the involuntarily consumer of that psychoactive drug in an incapacitated condition for e.g. theft or sexual assault, popularly known as date drug rape.
Prior art methods of detecting the presence of psychoactive contaminants in a liquid for human consumption includes the an addition of reagents and a following analysis due to a change of features of the reagents, such as increased turbidity or changes on the reagents on a test strip.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a method as well as an apparatus, wherein the possible contents of a psychoactive component in a liquid may be determined without the risk of polluting the liquid with a potentially harmful reagent.